All for One
This "event" will take place once a week each week in August 2018. It will last for 60 hours starting with August, 3rd 2018. It will probably be re-rolled frequently throughout the year. In Short *Farm or buy event essences *Form a team with each Class present in it *Play Scaling Normal Dungeons (Painful, Excruciating, Fatal) *Clear the map and kill the Sentinel *Break the sealed Chest **There is a sealed chest in the map **The location is always the same in each map **The chest is sealed and only one class can break the seal by using Spirit Essences (the chest indicates what class should break it) **Hope you will get a Rune Fragment **Hope you will get 4 different rune fragments so you can craft a rune ... eventually *Craft the rune **Hope you will get rune of your liking. When you are crafting a rune you are getting a random rune. That means you might not get the rune you were looking for (even though they are all useless) *Bang your head in the wall once you realize for what kind of useless reward you had to do all that grinding *Repeat all the previous steps Daily Reward * All for One Daily Box Chests You can break the Chest's Seal only when you defeat the Sentinel. Seals Only one class can break the seal at time. That means if you get Dragonknight's Seal no other class can break the seal. So don't waste time shooting the chest. You will need to have players of each class in the group and you will all have to have enough Spirit Essences. Spellweaver Seal Ranger Seal Dragonknight Seal Steam Mechanicus Seal Essences * Spirit Essence of the Dragonknight * Spirit Essence of the Spellweaver * Spirit Essence of the Ranger * Spirit Essence of the Steam Mechanicus Runes Recipe Schematic - Group Effect Runes You can get the recipe as a drop from Nui's Chest OR you can buy it from The Ghastly Gnob for 15 file:drak14.png Draken. Spellweaver Runes * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Destruction * Group Effect Rune: Destruction * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Destruction * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Destruction * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Frost Nova * Group Effect Rune: Frost Nova * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Frost Nova * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Frost Nova * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Guardian * Group Effect Rune: Guardian * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Guardian * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Guardian Dragonknight Runes * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Banner of War * Group Effect Rune: Banner of War * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Banner of War * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Banner of War * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Bloody Wild Swing * Group Effect Rune: Bloody Wild Swing * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Bloody Wild Swing * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Bloody Wild Swing * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Smash * Group Effect Rune: Smash * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Smash * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Smash Ranger Runes * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Adrenaline * Group Effect Rune: Adrenaline * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Adrenaline * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Adrenaline * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Deadly Blow * Group Effect Rune: Deadly Blow * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Deadly Blow * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Deadly Blow * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Net * Group Effect Rune: Net * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Net * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Net Steam Mechanicus Runes * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Oil Slick * Group Effect Rune: Oil Slick * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Oil Slick * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Oil Slick * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Steam Conductor * Group Effect Rune: Steam Conductor * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Steam Conductor * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Steam Conductor * Lesser Group Effect Rune: Tactical Turret * Group Effect Rune: Tactical Turret * Mighty Group Effect Rune: Tactical Turret * Supreme Group Effect Rune: Tactical Turret Crafting Combine Rune Fragment: Feynya + Rune Fragment: Ronn + Rune Fragment: Tarnjod + Rune Fragment: Wysthta (all drop from Nui's Chest) at the workbench Runes can be crafted only with the four parts dropping from the chest. The rune parts are random. You may get it or you may not. Also you may get 5 million same parts and you will never be able to craft a single lesser rune. When you get 4 parts you can craft a rune on the workbench. Here comes the interesting part :). The outcome is random. You may get a rune that you don't even like (if you have collected all the parts) and never get another lesser rune. *4x Rune parts = 1x random Lesser Rune The higher tier rune crafting is same as for the other runes: *3x Lesser Rune = 1x Rune *3x Rune = 1x Mighty Rune *3x Mighty Rune = 1x Supreme Rune Shop Category:Events Category:All for One